


The Queen

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Superhero Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: By night, The Queen saves the city from mayhem. By day, she's Regina Mills, Malena Drake's most loyal employee.





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> faerytold prompted: 25. Super Hero (you can also do Super Villian) for DragonQueen or SwanQueen?

Regina clutched the day planner to her chest as she entered the office of her boss, Malena Drake. She wasn’t sure why she acted so afraid around Mal, when she herself could take her out if needed. There was just something about the older woman. Despite having no powers herself, she could probably intimidate even the harshest villain.

 

Besides, there was a front to keep up. No one could know how tough Regina Mills could really be. If anyone found out that the minute she took down her dark hair and removed her glasses that she was The Queen, she’d never be able to live a normal life again. At least that was what Gold told her every time she tried to expose herself.

 

That was why Regina worked as an entry level journalist for The Drake Gazette. If she had to pick any career to live a “normal life”, this would be it. She could tell stories from many different angles. Not that Mal ever gave her any to begin with.

 

Making her way further inside, Regina noticed that Mal had her flat screen T.V on. There was a news story about a fire the night before. The Queen had saved a young boy and reunited him with his father back on the city streets below. Mal shook her head, snapping off the T.V.

 

“Can I help you, Regina?” She asked, not even bothering to turn around in her chair. Regina nearly jumped at being recognized. “I can hear your cheep heels coming from down the hall.”

Regina did her best to not roll her eyes. “I just wanted to go over your plans for the day,” she said. “And ask if you need me to pick up Lily from soccer practice.”

“No, no.” Mal waved her hand. “I have the nanny on that.” She spun around in her seat. “I actually have an assignment for you.”

Regina felt something spark in the pit of her stomach. Given that she was entry level, she was mostly Mal’s errand girl, never given a project. “Yes, ma’am. Whatever you need.”

“Get an interview with The Queen.”

She felt the color drain from her face. “I don’t know…”

“If you do, it’ll show me that you’re serious about this job.”

“No one’s been able to track The Queen down for years. She never gives interviews.”

 

_Mostly because Gold won’t let me._

Mal raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me that you’re not up for the task? Because I can always have Carlotta tackle it instead.”

“No!” Regina rebutted, quickly. A bit too quickly, she was suddenly aware. She lowered her arms, allowing the planner to fall by her side. “I…I’ll do my best.”

A smile formed across Mal’s face. “I’m sure you will. A thousand words on my desk by Monday.”

“By Monday?”

“What kind of boss would I be if I didn’t give you a deadline?”

 

Regina gnawed on her lip. Gold would kill her if she made up some sort of interview, but who said that he had to know? She could get Ursula to help her with it, she had just a big of a love-hate relationship with him as Regina did, if not bigger.

 

“I’ll make you proud,” Regina promised.

Mal smiled. “I’m sure you will. Now, scoot, scoot. It’s time for my coffee.”

 

Regina turned to walk down to the cafeteria, she swore she could hear Mal say “Go get ‘em, Queenie.”

 

But that wasn’t possible…was it?


End file.
